1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical modules used in photography and imaging equipment and, more particularly, to an optical module for a digital camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, digital camera modules are included as a feature in a wide variety of portable electronic devices and, of course, in stand-alone digital camera units. Most portable electronic devices are becoming progressively more miniaturized over time, and digital camera modules are correspondingly becoming smaller and smaller. Nevertheless, in spite of the small size of a contemporary digital camera module, consumers still demand excellent imaging.
Optical modules used for digital camera modules typically include a barrel, a lens module, a spacer, and a filter. The lens module and the spacer are received in the barrel. The filter is fixedly mounted in the barrel by using, for example, a glue/adhesive, thereby preventing the lens module and the filter from falling out of the barrel. When the glue/adhesive used to adhere the filter to the barrel is dilute, it can seep into the lens module via capillary action, thus impairing imaging quality of the optical module.
Therefore, a new optical module is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.